


Wanting all of them

by shamelesssmut



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hot Sex, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Orgy, Pack Feels, Pack Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesssmut/pseuds/shamelesssmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was late for the pack meeting. But it wasn't his fault! The jeep had just broken down the road and he had to fix it. He called Derek to warn him that he may be a bit late. Derek offered to come and get him but Stiles insisted that it's okay so yeah...He was late.<br/>He walked in the loft and chuckled at the others. "So you have started without me." he grinned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting all of them

**Author's Note:**

> It's so kinky..I've never written something like that but..I hope that you like it. If so please leave a comment and some kudos. I'll go hide from embarrassment now.

Stiles was late for the pack meeting. But it wasn't his fault! The jeep had just broken down the road and he had to fix it. He called Derek to warn him that he may be a bit late. Derek offered to come and get him but Stiles insisted that it's okay so yeah...He was late.

He walked in the loft and chuckled at the others. "So you have started without me." he grinned.

Derek was sitting on the couch, shirtless with Erica and Lydia kissing all over his chest.

Boyd was sitting on the floor next to the couch, kissing Isaac who was sitting on his lap.

Scott had Allison on her back on the loverseat and was now sucking a nipple over her lacy bra.

"You can always join us and you know it." Derek smirked at him as he squeezed Erica's ass gently.

Erica groaned and nipped on his collarbone as Lydia licked Derek's abs.

Stiles hummed and kicked off his shoes as he walked to the others. "Gladly." he said and ran his hand through Lydia's hair.

Lydia hummed and moved up to kiss him hungrily before she went back to kissing Derek's chest.

Stiles smirked at Derek and dropped to his knees. 

Derek licked his lips as Stiles unbuttoned his jeans and tugged him free.

Erica smirked and quickly wrapped her hand around the base and started stroking him slowly as Stiles leaned to suck on the head gently.

Isaac pulled off his shirt and moaned as Boyd leaned to suck a nipple hungrily.

Allison whined and arched her back as she watched the others.

Scott smirked and rolled his hips against hers.

Derek moaned and pulled Erica in a deep kiss as he squeezed one of Lydia's breasts.

Lydia gasped and arched her back.

Stiles sucked on the head more firmly and looked up just in time to see Erica and Lydia kiss deeply.

Erica moaned in the kiss and pulled away slowly. She looked at Derek and smirked. "I want you and Stiles at the same time." 

Derek moaned and nodded as he looked down at Stiles who quickly moved away from Derek's cock. 

Lydia grumbled quietly and took Derek's hand, pulling it under her dress.

Derek hummed as he looked at her and rubbed on her clit firmly over her panties.

Lydia gasped and gripped his shoulder as she arched her back.

Isaac smiled at Boyd and kissed him gently before he moved to Allison and Scott.

Scott smiled at him and leaned to kiss him as he ripped Allison's panties off and pushed up her skirt.

Allison groaned and unbuttoned Scott's jeans and then Isaac's.

"Move on your knees, babe." Scott smirked and watched as Allison quickly did as she was told.

He slowly thrusted in her and moaned as he looked at her, stroking Isaac's cock.

Isaac ran his hand through her hair and licked his lips as she sucked on the head.

Boyd smirked and stroked himself, watching them hungrily.

Erica helped Stiles take off his clothes and dropped to her knees. She took his cock in her mouth and sucked it hungrily.

Stiles moaned and locked eyes with Derek who was now fucking Lydia with three fingers.

Erica slowly pulled away and got up. "Who's gonna fuck what?" she smirked at them.

"I don't care as long as I fuck you." Stiles smirked and looked at Derek. "So...What do you choose?" he asked.

Derek thought about it for a minute before he slapped Erica's ass gently. "That." he smirked.

Erica moaned and nodded. She gasped when Stiles quickly pulled off her shirt and shorts.

Erica moaned when she felt Derek's hand on her back, putting a little pressure on it. She got the hint and bend over a bit.

Lydia hummed watching them but then grumbled when Derek pulled off his fingers out of her to lube them and open up Erica.

Boyd chuckled and looked at Lydia before he moved between her legs. He pulled them apart and pushed her panties to the side as he leaned to lick her hungrily.

Erica moaned when finally Derek pulled her down on his lap and pushed in her. She opened her legs widely and put her head on Derek's shoulder, panting loudly.

Stiles groaned and watched them for a moment as Erica slowly moved on Derek's cock. He moved on his knees and licked her slowly, enjoying her taste. He did that for a while before he moved to thrust in her.

Erica moaned and gripped Derek's arm that was wrapped under her breasts. She gripped Stiles's hair and pulled his face toward her chest.

Stiles didn't lose time in sucking on her nipples as he moved slowly in her.

They all looked to the side as they heard Lydia cry out in pleasure. She was on her knees on the couch, her hands gripping the back tightly as Boyd was fucking her hard from behind.

"That makes me even more wet." Erica hummed and licked her lips as she gripped one of Lydia's breasts and tugged a nipple.

Lydia moaned and arched her back as she thusted back.

Isaac moaned loudly, watchig them and started cumming all over Allison's chest.

Scott hummed and quickly leaned to lick her clean which made Allison cum hard.

Scott panted and gripped her hips tightly as he thrusted deeper and started cumming as well.

Erica couldn't hold back, hearing all the moans and smelling the cums so she started cumming as well.

That send Derek and Stiles both over the edge.

When Stiles pulled out of her slowly she got up and leaned to whisper something into Boyd's ear.

Boyd grinned and nodded. He gripped Lydia over the waist and moved to sit down with her on his lap.

Lydia gasped when her back was pressed to Boyd's chest. She looked down only to see Erica between her legs, smirking up at her.

Erica hummed and opened her legs wider before she leaned to suck on her clit hungrily.

Boyd gripped one of her breasts and massaged it roughly as Derek leaned to suck the nipple of the other one.

Lydia cried out in pleasure and gripped Erica's hair as she started cumming.

Boyd moaned when she clinched around him and started cumming.

Derek hummed and pulled Stiles down to lay on the blankets. 

Stiles smiled and nuzzled his neck as Erica laid down next to Derek and wrapped an arm around him.

Boyd laid next to her and hugged her from behind.

Allison laid down next to Stiles, wrapped around Scott.

Isaac pulled Lydia between himself and Scott and snuggled closer to the others.

Soon they all fell asleep, happily.


End file.
